


【黑尾铁朗乙女】Moonlight Drive

by Chuzi025



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, 叫光谷明美, 女主有名字, 完全是瞎编, 我没住过豪华酒店
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuzi025/pseuds/Chuzi025
Summary: 是《treat me like a fool》的后续，20岁成人夜。
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 1





	【黑尾铁朗乙女】Moonlight Drive

以我为主场策划的聚会逃离不开扭扭舞和卡拉OK。黑尾铁朗严正抗议我对swing jazz的偏好，并在通讯中表示：我要是20岁生日还选择去兔宝宝餐厅参加比赛，他就再也不和我天下第一最最好了。我在京都的电磁信号里勃然大怒：“那你来规划怎么过我的20岁生日吧，一切都随你！”黑尾铁朗一把挂断电话，三天没有音讯，我发的line通通已读不回。我的心情从一开始报复成功的快乐变成强烈的不安，从研磨那边旁侧敲击打听是不是这货在东京找了别人搭伙过日子。研磨发了很多表示无语的表情包。

以上，就是现在令人不尴不尬的气氛产生的前提。我局促不安地绞着手指，酒店大厅的沙发好像滚烫的铁板，我是一片铁板烧和牛，被黑尾铁朗短暂地夹住，炙烤，然后拣起来。我的男朋友办好入住手续了，食指和中指夹着房卡招呼我过来。我的肋间肌肉抽搐起来，他说什么我一概没理解，回过神来，只发现自己和他站在电梯里，右手几乎要把黑尾的薄外套扯破。黑尾铁朗把手放在我面前挥了挥，“好点了吗？”

好个头！我伸出食指照着他的腰间用力一戳，黑尾“哎呦”一声，“把腰捅伤了，以后可就不好受了。”我恼羞成怒，又戳，这回被躲开了，双手被前音驹王牌一只手就握起来，“好啦，别紧张，我做了很多攻略的。”黑尾安抚性地摸摸我的后背，“这比出去喝一整晚酒好多了吧。”

不……我的内心拼命挣扎。我喜欢喝酒！喜欢自顾自地唱卡拉OK！喜欢旁若无人地跳扭扭舞！黑尾铁朗你不要过来啊！

“叮咚”，电梯到达。我迈开走路机器人一样的步伐僵硬地向走廊的尽头走去。黑尾铁朗赶紧一把把我搂回来，我方向走反了。开门之前，他宽厚的大手拍了拍我的胯部，我体内瞬间蒸起一股热量蹿到脸上，一把搂住黑尾铁朗的腰。跨进房间的第一步，我狠狠地踩在了他的脚背上，差点脸着地扑倒在地毯上，幸好黑尾铁朗来了一记完美的救球。夕阳西下，金红色天空的一角被框在窗户里，黑尾铁朗抓起我的肩膀往后掰了掰，让我挺胸抬头，欣赏东京的傍晚。“我说我做过很多攻略的，如何？”

我盯着窗户看了一会儿。“很好。”席梦思大床，小冰柜，床头柜上有鲜花。我和黑尾把头探进浴室里，有一个能容下两个人的大浴缸。黑尾低头看看我，露出他标志性的猫猫坏笑表情：“那么，我们就先从浴室开始吧。”

“啊啊，ちょっと……”我绝望地发起抖来，“那个……铁朗……我啊……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”是的，我已经紧张到连话都说不出来了，哦，还有傻笑，是非常绝望的，面对食人熊的时候发现自己手头什么也没有的，愉快等死的傻笑。

我的紧张情绪明显也传给了铁朗。“啊，唉，那个，你先冷静一下！我刚才只是开个玩笑而已，我们先到床上坐一会儿吧，冰箱里有酒有零食之类的。”现在行走机器人有两个了。我们俩齐齐砸在大床上，吸气呼气，调整心态迎接挑战。酒店的床好软好舒服。我在心中默默回忆射箭的要领，横竖十字五重十字，质实刚健从容典雅。我左手胡乱挥了几下，摸到黑尾的衣袖，向他的方向滑去。我的意思是想牵住他的手，结果按到了两腿之间，手心里明显感觉什么东西跳了一下。我一把收回手：“我我我我不是故意……”

黑尾一把握住我的手，用力按在他的胸前。他的心跳也快得吓人。“没关系。”虽然他语气平和，但是抖动的声带显得比以往更加紧绷，“我理解。小明美，其实已经想过很多次了吧？对我做这样的事。”

确实。我做过关于黑尾的春梦，不止一次。高中时期，我们还处于友情以上恋人未满的关系时，我就对着他无数次幻想过今天的种种行为。可是谁知道正式开始行动的时候，会这么紧张啊！我又开始呼吸急促大脑空白，闭眼咬牙，狠下心转过头去：“铁朗！要不我们先接吻吧！”

深呼吸，睁眼。黑尾铁朗也是一副要英勇就义的表情，“那就，先从接吻开始吧。”我咬咬下嘴唇，一边心里默背射法八节，一边把嘴唇贴到铁朗的嘴唇上。黑尾铁朗的吻湿润柔软，带着晚饭后吃的薄荷巧克力的味道，我的呼吸逐渐缓和下来，开始接受“今天晚上要和铁朗做爱”这一事实。铁朗一边吻我，一边把手贴到我的腰上，顺着脊背摸到腰窝。我也把手顺着他的上衣下摆摸进去，手心贴上他的胸口，摸到他的心跳，感受到“确定黑尾铁朗真实存在”的安全感。一吻结束，我舔舔嘴唇。黑尾铁朗再度凑过来，我捏住他的鼻尖，“我去看看冰箱里有没有酒。”黑尾铁朗有些不满，“你一定要喝醉了才能和我亲热吗？”我踢了他一脚，从冰箱里翻出一瓶jura。威士忌！好东西！我乐颠颠地打开，对着瓶口灌了一口。一点都不好喝，我吐吐舌头，把酒瓶递给铁朗。黑尾铁朗一脸嫌弃：“我不喝威士忌。”

切。我又往喉咙里倒了一口，继续皱眉吐舌。黑尾铁朗要上手来抢了。“不能喝你偏喝！”我不仅不躲，还要往他怀里冲进去，他的目标是捕获我，我的目标恰好也是被他捕获。铁朗成功抓住了我的手臂，我缩进他怀里，故意含住他的喉结，舌尖在上面打了个转。黑猫一掌挥下我手中的酒瓶，叼着我的后颈扔回床上。

一口酒精就能让我无法无天。黑尾铁朗高三的时候，排球社有暑假合宿集训，我曾经去转过两圈，始终不敢走进校门，只好悄悄喝了一听啤酒，溜到第三体育馆门口，结果碰到黑尾铁朗和几个陌生人在练扣球和拦网，又喝干一易拉罐啤酒，大脑就被酒精泡麻了。第二天我在经理们的床铺间醒来，白天看见乌野高中的高个眼镜男，一脸欲言又止。黑尾铁朗在我身后抱臂，“你把人家一年级生吓坏了，你昨天一个劲儿地劝他赶紧退出排球社，不爱打就别打，还推荐他学弓道。”我僵硬地站在原地，低头看鞋里的脚趾动来动去。黑尾铁朗继续补充：“你还要和那个，枭谷学院的木兔光太郎掰手腕，说要做他的自由人。”我几乎要把头低断了。“最重要的还有一点，”黑尾铁朗给了我最后一刀，“在自我介绍的时候，你大喊‘我是黑尾铁朗的男朋友（彼氏）’。”我“啊啊啊啊啊”捂着脸大叫着跑掉了，也不管身边还有一个高个眼镜男。黑尾铁朗一边笑得上气不接下气，一边还对我大喊“老公（あなた）明天还要来看我啊！”

“在想什么呢？”铁朗不满地咬了一口我的耳垂。我仍然忍不住傻笑，这是我喝醉了的表现。“我在想你呀。我在想你抱我。”

“真是的……”黑尾抓了抓头发，本来就不羁的发型更乱了，“喝醉了之后完全变成下流胚了。”我眨眨眼，“黑尾哥哥不喜欢明美了吗……”一边装出可怜的样子一边解开衬衫裙上的扣子。黑尾铁朗的喉结上下滚动，整个身体的重量都压在我的身上，我一边拽他的牛仔裤扣一边说胡话，黑尾哥哥长黑尾哥哥短的叫，“黑尾哥哥我错了，我赔你排球好嘛，你不要不和我说话……”

黑尾铁朗一巴掌扇在我的屁股上，我被吓得一个激灵，酒醒了大半。“我不要你赔我排球，因为你赔了我也还是生气。”他一边说，一边把我的裙子从头上褪下去。Nice，我穿着成套的新内衣！内衣应该很符合黑尾铁朗的审美，他盯着我的胸部看了好一会儿，犹豫着把手压在了那团软肉上。我忍不住吐槽：“铁朗，你这手法好像在检查我有没有乳腺结节。”黑尾铁朗不甘示弱：“比我理想尺寸小了好多。”

到底还做不做啦！

当然，做是一定要做的。黑尾铁朗查的很多攻略里绝对也包括了前戏的手法，我被弄得浑身酥软，下身自觉地湿润起来。黑尾铁朗把我扒了个干净，毫无保留地暴露在他面前的时候，我还是紧张了。酒精给予我的从容也在慢慢褪去。我叫铁朗俯下身来，先搂住我。

“这样可能会有点不舒服。”铁朗提醒我，“因为敏感点应该在前面一点的位置。”

我哀哀握住他的手臂：“我怕。”还是先压住我吧。尽管我现在脑子里全是关于他的下流想法，这一刻我还是害羞的。

黑尾铁朗俯下身，给我一个深吻。我被他吻的昏头昏脑，他顺势挤进我的身体。第一次被进入的感觉确实不好受，不过还在可忍受的范围。我尝试着抬起腰，本意是让他进入的过程不那么难受，但黑尾铁朗好像没理解，在还差三指宽的地方停住了。我扭了扭腰，他反而想要退出去。

“铁朗！”我气急败坏叫他的名字，“可以……全部进来的……”

“嗯？”他居然露出一副迷茫的表情。“什么全部？”

“那里……下面……”我难堪地捂住眼睛，“我可以全部吃进去的……”

挡住眼睛的手臂被轻柔地移开。黑尾铁朗的嘴唇轻轻碰碰我的眼睛，“多谢。”

我也不知道我是在抗拒还是在挽留，铁朗一开始动得很慢，但随着速度加快，我感觉自己咬得越来越紧了。铁朗哑着嗓子贴在我的耳边说：“放松一点，别怕。”我呜咽着试图放松，不仅是因为害怕，还因为很舒服。铁朗尽他所学取悦我，我的第一次做爱还没有第一次用卫生棉条恐怖。我们几乎是同时高潮。铁朗把套打结丢进垃圾桶，转身把我揽进怀里。我也把手环在他的腰上，紧贴着他的胸口，去听他的心跳。

天已经完全黑了。从窗户看过去，欣赏到的是东京城市夜景。我抬头看看黑尾铁朗，他闭着眼睛，好像要睡着了。我眨着眼睛用睫毛蹭他的胸口，他的眼睛转了转，嘴角抽搐起来。我把手缩到他的臂弯里，在他的胸口画了几笔，铁朗绷不住了，低声笑起来，睁开眼睛，握住我的手指。我说：“去洗澡吧。”

我们穿好浴袍，又砸回床上。我不小心踩到了黑尾的外套，被一个硬硬的东西硌了一下，掏出来一看，居然是一个掌上游戏机。黑尾铁朗挠挠头：“啊，这个是研磨借给我的，他说要是咱俩做不下去，可以玩玩这上面的游戏。”

我哈哈大笑起来，揽住黑尾继续吻他。一吻完毕，铁朗问我：“对我的生日礼物满意吗？”

礼物在哪儿呢？我迷茫地看着他。

“愉快的成人之夜啊！！！”  
End。


End file.
